


New Policy

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, Mind Reading, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	New Policy

Despite being the devil, Lucifer was an amazing lover. He never pushed you into anything, never forced anything, and always was able to assist with your depression in a way that Sam and Dean never could. Of course, when they found out of your relationship with the devil, they weren’t happy to say the least. You were more surprised that Dean was more accepting than Sam, though you understood why Sam didn’t like it. Dean seemed to understand, he himself had once fallen in love with someone who he knew he shouldn’t have.

 

Walking into the motel, you flopped onto the bed and sighed. Despite having an amazing hunt, the adrenaline never helped you overcome the depression you’d fallen into a few days prior. You felt the bed shift behind you, an arm wrapped around your body and the injuries were gone.  
“Hey princess” A voice said. You connected your hand with the hand resting on your waist, not speaking.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, shifting to snap away your dirt covered clothes, changing you into the most comfortable sweatpants you’d ever felt. You didn’t say anything, again, but curled up in his arms and turned to hide your face in his chest. His hand brushed through your hair for several seconds.  
“What’s Gigantus said?” Lucifer asked. He didn’t like to read your mind, but you’d given him permission to long ago, having no qualms of him knowing that your depression was always there. Evidently, he’d done it now, because he knew it was about Sam that caused it. For being the ‘supportive brother’, he was a douchebag. Repeated comments about your relationship were steadily getting to you, Dean had stepped in and told Sam to stop, but he never did.   
“You know, I could very easily make Sam stop these comments. You just have to ask” Lucifer’s voice hit your ears, it was a calm relief.   
“N-no thanks. It’d just validate everything that he’s said…I’ll just learn to deal, Dean understands enough to help” You whispered.   
“Of course Dean understands, he was once in love with a vampire, and is now in love with an angel” Lucifer shrugged, shifting to lay on his back with you on his chest. You nodded and stroked your hands over his chest, feeling the duvet pull over your body.   
“Get some sleep, darlin’” Lucifer whispered. You nodded, relishing in the feel of warm arms wrapped around you.

“S-stay” You whispered, voice shaky and stuttery. Lucifer nodded and kissed the top of your head, flicking the lights off.

 

Different hunt, different state, same comments from Sam. These comments had come about because of a demon hunt, and he kept making comments about how Lucifer was probably sending them to hurt you all. You knew he was just being Sam, but it was starting to grate you.  
“Oh shut the fuck up Sam” You groaned, climbing into the back of Baby.  
“You know I’m right. Lucifer is nothing but trouble, all he wants is to get to me!” Sam retorted.  
“Not everything is about you, you long haired freak” You sighed, curling up on the back seats.  
“Alright, enough” Dean sighed. He was just as stressed as you by the comments.  
“She started it!” Sam whined.  
“No, Sammy, she didn’t. You start it every time. All (Y/N) did was the same thing you did with Ruby, difference being she’s not into blood. Get the fuck over it. Lucifer doesn’t want you, you should be happy” Dean sighed. You smiled sadly, wishing Lucifer was by your side. A few moments passed in silence, until your phone pinged in your hand.   
“I’m on my way, darlin’ - L” You smiled as you read the text, but quickly became confused. _Why hadn’t he just sent it to you through a brain message?_

 

A few minutes passed with Dean tapping along to the radio, until you heard the familiar flap of wings, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around you.  
“Hey gorgeous” Lucifer whispered, kissing your cheek. You smiled and leant into his arms, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“Hey” You whispered, curling closer. You slid your cold hands beneath his t-shirt, pressing against the warm skin.   
“Cold?” Lucifer asked, a small smile on his face. You nodded and smiled, shifting.  
“Yeah, I keep meaning to fix the heat” Dean said, prodding the heater slightly. Lucifer smiled and snapped his fingers. The car slowly filled with warmth.

“Fixed it” He shrugged.  
“Did you also give her a full tank?” Dean asked.

“Yep” Lucifer shrugged, shifting to curl up with you. Dean smiled, looking back to the road. You smiled and quickly fell asleep in Lucifer’s arms. Every so often, Dean would look at you both through the rear view mirror, fully aware of the jealousy that came from his brother in waves.

 

You awoke in your bed, in some pyjama pants with Lucifer beside you, as naked as he always slept. You rolled onto his chest, trailing your fingers over the scarred, mutilated skin.  
“Morning, well, evening princess” He whispered. You smiled and kissed his head.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked. You shrugged, biting your lip.  
“Is it Sam?” He asked. You shrugged again. He frowned and wrapped his arms around you, shifting until you were both on your sides, face to face.  
“Talk to me, gorgeous” He whispered.   
“Can’t you just…” You trailed off, pointing to your head.  
“’Fraid not, darlin’, we had to update our privacy policy” He shrugged, and you stifled a laugh.  
“Angels and demons have a privacy policy?” You exclaimed. Lucifer nodded and smiled.  
“Yep. Not allowed to read your mind unless it’s explicitly stated why we wish to” He shrugged. You smirked and kissed him gently.  
“Well, I have to say, you’re going to miss out on some…interesting thoughts” You said, while trailing a hand down his bare chest. Lucifer bit his lip, watching your every move.  
“Damn…” He whispered, raking his eyes down your body. You chuckled and nibbled at his neck slightly.   
“I think I should say no to you accessing my mind” You said. He groaned slightly, rocking his hips up. You smirked and slithered back slightly, hiding under the duvet.  
“No touching” You warned, before taking him into your mouth. Lucifer moaned, hands fisting into the bedsheets. You trailed a hand up to Lucifer’s chest, connecting your hand with his as you bobbed your head.   
“Fuck” He whispered, rolling his hips slightly. You smirked, taking him deeper, resting your other hand on his thigh. Lucifer moaned, rocking and rolling his hips until he came with a moan. You shifted and moved to straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss him gently.   
“You’re gorgeous” He whispered, resting one hand on your waist, while you held his other hand against the bed. You blushed and leant down, kissing Lucifer, while his hand slid down to the crotch of your sweatpants. You bit your lip and shifted, rolling against his hand slightly.  
“Want this?” He asked, looking up to you. _Even the devil asks for consent._ You nodded and leant down, kissing him gently. Warm fingers found your clit, teasing you. You moaned and rolled against the fingers, biting your lip. Lucifer chuckled up to you, squeezing your hand while pumping two fingers inside of you.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and added a third finger, spreading you wider.  
“Good?” He asked, smirking. You panted and nodded.   
“You close?” He asked. You nodded, whimpering and panting against his chest. Mark smirked to you.  
“Come for me” He whispered. You nodded, coming a moment later with a loud moan.   
“Good girl” He whispered. He smirked and pulled his fingers out, licking them.   
“Father, you are delicious” He whispered. You groaned and shifted, laying your head on his chest.  
“You can have permission” You whispered, after several minutes of silence.  
“Hm?” He asked, clearly not fully focusing.  
“You have permission, to access my thoughts whenever you wish” You said. Lucifer smiled and nodded, kissing your cheek.   
  
A new hunt, a different state, but Sam’s comments continued. You sent a silent prayer to Lucifer, who appeared beside you a few moments later. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed, ignoring Sam’s continued comments.  
“Sammy, shut up” Dean hissed, seeing Lucifer in the back.  
“Oh, are you protecting that cunt now, too?” Sam asked, angrily.  
“No, but he’s sat right behind you, so unless you want to be hurt more, I’d shut the fuck up if I were you” Dean said. Sam’s eyes widened and he spun around, finding Lucifer watching you sleep. His eyes flicked up, winking to Sam, before looking back down to you, watching you sleep. He smiled and kissed the top of your head, relaxing for the journey, projecting dreams of happiness into your mind.


End file.
